Cowardly Clown
by Rose Thornborn
Summary: So this is a twisted love triangle where a nen-user takes away Hisoka's courage and he ends up in the phantom troups grasp. Illumi finds out and saves him while denying his feelings toward him. Chrollo takes him back. Gon just wants to help Hisoka get his courage back and Killua just wants to make Gon happy. I do not own HxH and make no from this fic WARNING,slight non con
1. Chapter 1

"The only thing that rivals your arrogance is your stubbornness," Illumi said in distaste. He leaned against the balcony, refusing to acknowledge the man who had just walked into his hotel suite. His long black hair was elegantly dancing in the night breeze.

Hisoka Morow had faced many fighters in the past and had seen many types of nen abilities. So many in fact that his recent battles were starting to get dull and repetitive. Boring never suited him well.

"Foolish man, idiotic clown."

Mockingly he said, "You always say the sweetest things to me, baby." With an arrogant smirk, the magician ran his fingers through his pink hair, his other hand moved to his hips. "I should be back in three months, four tops."

Hisoka had recently taken on a certain job involving some mysterious nen users. It was a group of female thieves making a name for themselves in the north. What made them stand out from the regular crooks and assassins was that in all their heist, not one murder took place. Instead, the villagers in the towns they ransacked would exhibit certain personality disorders.

Because of the low mortality rate a lot of hunters had jumped on the case. Few came back and those that did were different... Or at least those were the rumors. In any case, the job had gained enough fame to attract even Hisoka's attention.

"Even I wouldn't take on that job."

"Are you worried that the Morrow name will reach higher recognition than even the Zoldyck's? I know you like green but this might be taking it too far."

"I wouldn't take it because there is not enough intel. No one knows how many nen users they have, much less their ability's. Only fools fight blindly. " Illumi chided.

Hisoka closed the distance between them. Illumi has his back towards him and his arms resting on edge of the balcony wall. He didn't move when Hisoka leaned on the top of his back. The magician placed his head over his shoulders.

"You don't even know where their base is, or where they will strike next." scoffed the eldest Zoldyck.

"It wouldn't be much fun if I knew all that." he ran a finger up and down Illumi's shoulder. "Besides I was hoping you could use your connections to find out where their hideout is."

"Dose the Morow name not hold enough weight to find that out on your own?"

"Don't be like that" Hisoka faked pouted. "I would gladly compensate you for any and all info." he rubbed his cheek against the other shoulder like a cat.

"What about your plans to find and kill Chrollo?" Illumi could sense Hisoka's fake pout turn into a real one.

"Unfortunately, the trail has run cold on him. Iv looks everywhere but he and his spiders have gone deep underground. It's one of the reasons I'm taking this job. Things have been so dull and I need some excitement."

"My mistake I forgot I was talking to their king"

"King? King of what? Wouldn't Chrollo be the king of spiders!"

A rare smile appeared on Illumi's face, "King of fools".

Hisoka stood up and crossed his arms. "Someone is bitter today and after I came all the way over to surprise you."

Illumi left his spot on the balcony to face him. "You came to ask for a favor."

Hisoka, with a slight height advantage, leaned over the assassin for higher. He twirled a strand of raven hair between his fingers. "A favor that could have easily been asked over the phone. I came here with something more enjoyable than work in mind.

"I assumed only Chrollo occupied your mind." Illumi hand gently caressed Hisoka's chaw. He really should have killed this man years ago. Hisoka was too dangerous and unpredictable. Yet despite knowing this, Illumi had yet to take care of this threat.

"I can think of other people. Sometimes him, sometimes Gon, sometimes Kil...but tonight I only have you in mind."

Now annoyed Illumi grabbed Hisoka by the ear and threw him out his hotel room.

"Keep my brother out of your dirty mind clown."

Hisoka landed very hard against the wall before sliding down and onto the floor. Sitting up he rubbed the back of his aching head.

"This is not the rough play I had in mine Illumi". He closed his mouth when three needles were thrown at the wall centimeters from his head.

"I will get you the information, but you better not show up at my doorstep again." Illumi slammed the door shut.

Now alone the oldest Zoldyck son sighed. "At least this will keep him distracted from his suicidal spider hunt"

**Two months later...**

Somewhere in the North, there was an abandon military fortress. Not a soul had stepped in it for decades. In one of its rooms, it currently had two new occupants.

Chrollo was sitting in a chair enjoying one of his books. Dusk had fallen long ago and soon he would be heading to bed. It was cold this time of year and he was happy he would have someone else to help keep his bed warm tonight.

His fifth yawn was a sign to put the book down and go to bed.

"Come on Hisoka, its bedtime."

Said man had been sitting in the corner for much of the night. Chrollo had tossed him a book to read but the other refused to even touch it.

Hisoka was still wearing his magician outfit but his makeup was gone, showing off his handsome face. His hair was also more ruffed and natural-looking from the lack of jell.

Of his own free will, the man hastily walked over to the bed where Chrollo waited. He was about to crawl under the sheets when the other stopped him.

"You know the rules Hisoka" Chrollo smiled when the red-haired man's face visibly panicked.

"B-But what if there is an earthquake that causes the building to cave in and I do not have enough time to put my clothes on?"

"Then we will find your clothes in the rubble."

"Are you sure I can't sleep with Machi tonight?" desperation laced his voice.

"She isn't doing much sleeping tonight. She is busy restocking her medicinal supplies."

"Then I'll go with her. I can help her gather roots and flowers" he said enthusiastically.

Chrollo chuckled. Hisoka was adorable when he acted like this. "I thought you didn't want to go outside at night because that's when predators come out."

"As oppose to the one I'm dealing with..."

Chrollo shrugged, took off his shirt and laid down in his bed.

"Machi left hours ago. If you want to go out and look for her you are welcome to do so _alone_. You are also free to go to your own as well."

The lights had been shut off and only a candle aluminated the room. The little spark was slowly burning out and Hisoka was starting to visibly shake as the darkness closed in.

"Chrollo" it was a tiny plea.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm scared... please"

Growing desperate from the lack of response Hisoka hastily undress. Naked and cold he slipped under the blanket to Chrollo's waiting arms. When the candle finally burned out, he started to whimper.

"Shhh shhh, your safe." The phantom troop leader stroked his head and whispered soothingly into his ear. "Just relax, no harm will come to you with me here." He showered that porcelain neck with kisses.

Hisoka snuggled closer to him. That promise of protection was enough to make Chrollo's exploring hands and uninvited caresses bearable.


	2. Chapter 2

Illumi had made due on his word and procured the location of the thieves along with some other helpful information. The group was called the Scarlet Star-Jumpers "SSJ". Hisoka had rolled his eyes upon hearing the lame name. At least Chrollo had been more creative in naming his group.

The leader of the group was called Richita Shotoi. Even the Zodyck intelligence could only find out her name and that she has long green hair with red tips. Whenever Illumi stopped being a sourpuss, Hisoka would make sure to rub in how inapt his intelligence contacts were.

Their hideout was a piece of cake to find, literally. They had set up shop in an abandon cake factory. The building was located a mile or two outside of town. Years of neglect allowed nature to take over the area. Vines and other plants grew on the building walls camouflaging it perfectly with its jungle surroundings.

Despite what Illumi believed Hisoka wasn't going to just run into danger. He was doing some reconnaissance. The little group of thieves was bigger than he expected. So far he had spotted 17 different women leaving and entering the factory. There were probably more inside.

Hisoka smiled to himself. This was exactly the type of excitement he craved. Nothing was better when the odds were stacked against him.

"How exciting!"

His first victim was an unlucky guard that strayed too far into the forest. One of his cards founds its way deep into her skull. The next three girls that came looking for her found similar fates.

He soon notices a pattern in their clothing. All the SSJ members wore red jackets with shooting star patterns.

"Eww matching jackets are so cliche." he cringed.

Hisoka found it ridiculously easy to sneak past the two guards at the back door. Concealing his nen he used the shadows as cover while he ventured deeper into the factory. Hiding around the corner he came across the first man he's seen in the building. Vaguely Hisoka recognized him as one of the hunters that disappeared. He either joined the SSJ's or was being held captive. Seeing as the man was furiously cleaning the windows and cowering when any female walked by Hisoka assumed the latter.

Once the coast was clear he silently approached him. Maybe he could provide information on the leaders. As much as Hisoka would love to slaughter every one of the SSJ members he only needs the leader(s) head(s). With no leader, the group would disband.

"Hello"

The man didn't respond. He was diligently cleaning the glass. Endlessly his hand moved in quick circular motions.

"Have to kill them. Make them all disappear." the man said.

At first, Hisoka thought he was talking about the thieves.

"Is there more than just one leader? How many members?" he pressed.

The man just kept on cleaning. Looking at him closely Hisoka could see the dark circles around his eyes and his pale sickly skin. His cheeks were sunken in and his fingers were bleeding and full of cuts from the constant friction between the cloth and his hand. Though Hisoka had never spoken to this man he remembered him being mildly handsome, not this malnourished skeleton.

"Have to kill all the germs. Have to clean everything or the mistress will be mad at me. Kill them all, kill them all, kill them all, kill them all."

"Oookkk, Ill leave you to it"

Hisoka decided to use the vents as a safer transportation method. He would play an Illumi and practice caution until he knew his enemy better.

More SSJ members passed by. They weren't alone either. From above Hisoka could see several men behind them crawling on their hands the knees. They wore collars and leashes.

"Shame I came here for work. This looks like my kind of party."

Crawling through the vent he found what he had been after, their meeting room. About thirty women stood scattered around the room. The only thing these women had in common where their red jackets. They were different ages, height, shapes and some looked like they were from other counties. Hisoka was sure he heard conversations in different languages.

A tall woman with dark brown skin and bright blond hair walked in. She was carrying a double-bladed ax. If he had to guess Hisoka would say she was Amazonian. "We found Venus's body along with the girls who went looking for her." she held one of Hisoka's cards up in the air. Blood dripped down the sharp edges.

"Looks like our guess likes to play games"

One of the other girls stepped forward."l know that symbol. It belongs to a hunter name Hisoka. He is an x rated hunter. I would never forget a man who dresses like a clown daily."

The news started a wave of debate. Some furiously cursed and demanded retribution for the invasion and slaughter of their teammates, while others were voicing their concerns. Some just looked around wearily like a monster was about to pop out soon.

Hisoka smirked. His reputation proceeds him... except for the clown part. He was clearly dressed like a stylish magician.

"He is not the first hunter we've dealt with and he won't be the last." Finally, his target made herself know. Richita was smaller than he expected. She stood approximately 4'10. Her green hair nearly reached the floor and she had a star tattoo in her left cheeks.

"Possers copying my look" he grumbled while touching his star.

He didn't bother paying attention to the rest of what they were saying. Rachita's bodyguards were all enhancers carrying heavy weapons. To much power, not enough skill. A simple smokescreen with a few well-aimed cards would be enough to end this. Then he'll use his bungee gun to fly out the window like Tarzan on a vine.

He kicked out the vent cover and before the panel even hit the floor he tossed his razor cards at Rachita's head. Like expected they hit their target. As her body hit the floor Hisoka did three impressive flips before landing gracefully on the ground. With a bow, he set off a smoke bomb and swung himself out the window into what should have been a dark thick forest, perfect for hiding in. Instead, he found himself right back in the room. Dazed for only a second, he took advantage that the smoke bomb had still not cleared and sprinted towards the hallway.

Again he found himself in the same room. This time with a bunch of angry women closing in on him.

"Spacial nen, or maybe transportation nen? Got to kill the user if I want to get out of here."

Before he could even begin to look for the user, ropes appeared around his wrists, ankles, and waist.

"Nen bound" Just like that his nen was blocked.

"Good job Gina. You caught him. Quick Dally, sedate him."

A needle pierced his arm and the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wakey, wakey." said a smooth velvet voice.

A bright light was shined on Hisoka's face. Suffering from a major headache, his surroundings slowly transformed from blurs to recognizable shapes.

"Comfortable?" Richita asked.

Hisoka was tied down to a chair with those special nen blocking ropes. They glowed a deep purple. The dim light they produced along with the small candles around the room allowed him to see his captors. Their expressions were either hateful or smug, except for the leaders. Hers was downright vindictive.

"Didn't I kill you?" he groaned. It felt like he was having the worst hangover.

"No, you killed my stunt double Heather." The blow was quick and aimed straight at his jaw. For a small woman, she packed a strong punch.

"Her nen ability was called copy cat. Guess what it did." she punched Hisoka till he coughed up blood.

"Take it easy, leader. You're messing up his pretty face." One of the girls complained.

"We are not keeping this one" she growled.

"Looks like we cleaned him up for nothing but at least we finally got to see what he looked like without that tacky makeup."

Cleaning the blood off her knuckles Richita sneered. "Pretty brave of you coming alone. I heard a lot about you Hisoka. They say your fearless, that you are constantly challenging the strongest opponents."

Hisoka returned her sneer with a bloody smile. "Its what I live for dear"

"Is it now?"

Never breaking eye contact with him Richita climbed on top of Hisoka's lap. Making herself comfortable she ran her hand threw his hair. Pressing her breast against his chest, she grinds her hips against him. Blue eyes stared down yellow.

"Its good to be the Queen" one of the other girls giggled.

"I do so like a strong partner. How did you know I love an audience?"

"You're a magician, I figured you like putting on a show."

Hisoka leaned closer and blew on her ear. He laughed mockingly when she shivered. Displeased she grabbed his hair and pulled his head back till his neck strained.

"You have balls for coming in here alone, ill give you that. But you underestimated us. Typical masculine ego."

She ran her nails down Hisoka's neck leaving bleeding scratches. She giggled when she felt his hardness.

"You're a little masochist, aren't you" she bit his neck hard leaving a tiny but deep gash.

"Ugg" Hisoka's face was starting to heat up.

"If only you hadn't killed so many of my comrades. I would have kept you for myself."

"Don't be mislead, I enjoy giving pain just as much as receiving it." Hisoka lunched forward head butting her hard. The forced knocked her off him.

His moment of triumph last but a second before the ropes tighten around him.

Cries of concern filled the room. Two other SSJ members helped Richita up. The tall Amazonian from early grabbed Hisoka by his hair hard enough to rip some red strands out. She was about to slice open his neck with her ax when Richita stopped her.

Whipping her bloody nose she looked at Hisoka with nothing but murderous intent.

"Don't kill him yet. He's earned himself a very special death."

With a wicked smile, she rushed Hisoka. He was expecting pain or even instant death, not what she did next. She pushed her bloody finger into his mouth and down his throat.

"We are going to play a game Hisoka. Depending on who catches you, the moments before your death might be enjoyable." She pulled out her fingers. She was disappointed he didn't gag around them.

"But first I'm going to take something from you."


	4. Chapter 4

Machi strolled down one of the many streets of their temporary home. The recently reunited Phantom Troupe had been using this large town as its newest safe point. Bonolenov, Franklin, and Kalluto were all on jobs at the moment. The rest of the team was doing their own thing around town. Phinks and Feitan were exploring, Shizuka had gone shopping, Nobunaga was training, and she wasn't sure what the other members were up to.

Machi was going to a flower shop to pick up some herbs. She always liked to be well-stocked. You could imagine her surprise when she saw Hisoka at said store. Now she wasn't surprised to run into him. He had been chasing them like the plague for months. What was surprising was that he was watering the flowers and wearing a light green and beige apron with matching gardening gloves. He also had a yellow bandana covering his hair.

He hadn't noticed her yet so she jumped behind a nearby bush. Pulling out her phone she was considered calling for back up.

Still in shock, she nearly screamed when someone tapped her shoulder. Turning around she saw Chrollo kneeling next to her. Since they were undercover he wasn't wearing his normal black attire. He had on his a plain purple suit and his bandana.

"What are you doing?"

"There, do you see that." she pointed at the flower shop

"You mean Hisoka working as a florist. I spotted him half an hour ago. Iv been watching him ever since."

"What do you think he's up to?"

Before Chrollo could answer Shizuka called out to them from the sidewalk. She was carrying about eight heavy-looking shopping bags.

"What are you guys up to?" she yelled while waving her hand.

They dragged her over the bush and covered her mouth.

"Shhhhh"

Ten minutes had past and the trio continued to watch Hisoka. They watched him water the plants, move muddy sacks of dirt, sweep the floor and polish the pots. These were all mundane activities Hisoka would normally never waste his time on.

"Are you guys sure that's Hisoka?"

Machi and Chrollo nearly jumped out there skin when they saw the rest of the phantom troupe crouching behind them.

"How did you guys get here?" Machi asked.

"Shizuka texted us," Nobunaga replied.

"She also sent us pictures." Shalnak held up his phone showing a picture of Hisoka in the apron.

"We see for ourselves," Feiten said.

They continued to spy on Hisoka. The man tending the shop looked and sounded like Hisoka but he wasn't acting like him.

"Anyone know if Hisoka has a twin brother?" Shizuka chirped.

"Hope not, one Hisoka is one too many," Phinks grumbled.

A little boy was walking his chihuahua when the dog suddenly started barking at Hisoka. The 6.4-foot man dropped the flower pot he was holding and scurried on top of the nearest tables, knocking down everything it had on it. He shrieked as the small dog tired to follow him up. If the sight of Hisoka screaming like a girl while a small dog yapped at him, wasn't so surprising, it be comical.

The boy rushed to pull the dog away. He apologized repeatedly to him before leaving. Timidly the lookalike climbed down and dusted his apron off. Not ten seconds later a man, presumedly the store owner, came out and started screaming at Hisoka.

"You idiot, that cactus is very delicate. Not to mention the pot is garbage now. Look at the mess you made"

"I'm so s-sorry. There was a dog and..." the double ganger was stuttering nonstop. He was shaking and repeatedly apologizing. The man continued to scream and curse but the other did nothing to defend himself.

"Definitely not Hisoka," the group said in union.

"Yea, besides Hisoka would never be out in public without his make up."

"The guy is to handsome to be him. Hisoka is so much more creepy." Machi stood up and stretched her arms.

"Poor guy, sharing such similarities with that clown," Phinks said.

"Guess it's true what they say. Everyone has a double ganger somewhere." Phink snapped another picture of the fake Hisoka.

Chrollo was still staring intensely at the fake. "Its Hisoka" he stated.

"It is" Feitan agreed.

"Hisoka would never act like that" Machi countered.

"He's wearing the same clothes."

...

A symphony of o's followed shortly.

"Guess it was so obvious we missed it." Shalnark laughed.

"What if they shop at the same store?" Shizuka asked.

Snalnark shook his head. "Hisoka makes his own clothes. Remember when Feitan and Phinks would tease him about it."

"Oh yea, we called him Lady in Pink for weeks."

"Till someone mysteriously ripped up your clothes on that camping trip and you were forced to ask him for help." Nobunaga teased.

Chrollo finally stood up. "Enough, I'm not sure what Hisoka is scheming but this is our best chance at finally ridden ourselves of him."

With that said, he led his troops to confront their most dangerous and deadly foe.


	5. Chapter 5

The familiar metallic taste of blood slid over his tongue. The woman was really starting to get on his nerve. Before he could even think of killing her, he had to find a way to escape these nen blocking bines.

Richita was standing in front of him crossed her arms over her chest. With a big smirk plastered on her face, she did not attempt to hide her malice joy.

Slowly his annoyance lessens and a new feeling starts to emerge. It started in his chest. It was like a ball of pressure squeezing his heart. The constriction tightens until even his breathing was limited.

He looked around frantically. Where there really that many women before? Maybe more came in when he was distracted. They didn't look so intimidating before either.

The eerie atmosphere was starting to unnerve him. The old factory walls had holes in them and Hisoka was starting to wonder was distasteful creatures could be lurking in them. Not to mention he didn't want to meet the arachnid that made those huge cobwebs on the ceiling.

Hisoka shook his head finally becoming aware of his strange thoughts. He was certainly never afraid of spiders before. Though now imagining those long creepy legs made sent chills up his spine.

"Dear, you're starting to turn pale," Richita said sneering.

Hisoka swallowed the budged forming in his throat. Sweat was sliding down his neck and back. Looking into those cruel blue eyes he felt something he hadn't experienced since he was a child, utter consuming fear. This shouldn't be happening. He had faced stronger opponents. Even when he was playing jump rope with the line of the living and dead he still hadn't experienced this level of terror.

They dragged him outside. In a small clearing, his captures cut his bindings. Hisoka should have used this as a chance to kill the leader. She was standing right in front of him. But all he could do was sit on the forest floor and look up at her.

What if she has another trick up her sleeve? There are too many of them. I don't know their abilities. They look terrifying.

Richita kneeled so she was eye level with him. "My ability is called Persona Transubstantiation. It's a mouthful I know, but an ability this great deserves an impressive name. It allows me to change individual characteristics into others."

She gestured to the girls. "I turned their insecurities into confidence, their self-hatred into self-love, regret into hope, and bitterness into joy. This is why they follow me. Most of these girls came from abusive family's or spouses, others were escaped slaves from red-light districts. I gave them better lives and a reason to live."

She cupped Hisoka's cheeks. "I know not all males are bad. Its the man-hater in me that drives my desire to see them all suffer. You see my ability is very valued. When I was a little girl... no your not worth my back story."

Letting him go she stood up. "We are playing hide and seek. You don't want to be caught so start running."

Hisoka looked around. He wanted to get away from these crazy bitches. In the dark, their eyes glowed sinisterly. The only thing was that the forest looked so uninviting. Was it always this spooky?

Deciding that the woods looked less harmful than the women he bolted down the road where the moon shone brightest. At first, he used his bungee gum to swing threw the trees. The ground was very far beneath him, Hisoka could feel his stomach turn when he looked down. He quickly dropped to the forest floor, the impact hurt his knees but he would live. He was fast and this let him keep a lead on the bandits. They were most likely playing with him, waiting till he tired out to go in for the kill.

Diving into a bush he hid till the footsteps of his pursuers faded. A large cloud drifted in front of the moon blocking its light. Engulfed in darkness the red-haired man started to panic.

"Found him"

Turning around he saw two women closing in on him. Without thinking he hastily reached into his vest and tossed a handful of playing cards at them. Most of them missed their mark, but one cut into the chest of one of the women. As the other girl screamed for the loss of her comrade, he used the opportunity to escape deeper into the forest.

The deadly game of hide and seek continued for an hour. Unfortunately, he hadn't managed to kill any more SSJ members. Fear consumed him and his panic fueled brain couldn't concentrate. Each card he threw missed its target. This overwhelming fear he was feeling clouded his mind and slowed his reaction. He had forgotten to use bungee gum on the cards. Once he threw them, he couldn't get them back.

Out of weapons and running low on stamina, Hisoka knew he had to think of something fast. His usually quick and calculating mind didn't want to cooperate. It wasn't long before the women circled him. He couldn't keep running and without his cards, he would have to physically fight them.

Surprisingly the leader was nowhere in sight. It must be why they hadn't jumped him yet. They were waiting for her. Shaking, he curled his fists and took the classic boxing position. When the other nen users saw how much his hands were shaking they started to laugh.

CLAP

Hisoka jumped from the sudden loud noise. This started a fit of laughter. Another girl whose weapons were two hammers banged them together repeatedly. This caused Hisoka to take a few steps back.

"Look he's about to piss himself." one said.

"Aww is the little baby going to cry?"

Hisoka wiped his watery eyes. This was a nightmare. Normally he could easily kill all of them with or without his card. This sense of fear was suffocating. His mind knew what to do, but his body refused to react. Like a dear caught in headlights, he was frozen. Horrible thoughts of what these girls were going to do to him ran threw his mind. Normally this wouldn't affect him. In fact, he would get a thrill from the danger. Now it terrified him.

The group surrounding him started to close in. They shouted and made loud noises. Those that had weapons banged them together. They laughed and screamed.

The constant loud noises increased Hisoka's anxiety. He could feel their blood lust from their nen. Slowly they were coming closer. His mind stopped registering them as humans, instead he started to see monsters creeping toward him.

At that moment Hisoka did something that would shame him for the rest of his life. He crouched down on the ground and used his arms to cover his head. He made himself as small as possible. With his head down and eyes squeezed tightly shut he did his best to block out their cold laughter.

"Leave me alone. Don't hurt me."

His pleas were answered with cruel mocking.

"Our leaders nen sure is nothing to fuck with. Isn't this guy a floor master?"

"Her ability must have taken full effect. Took him longer than the others."

" I almost feel bad for him."

All Hisoka could hear were taunts and insults. With every step closer they came, his heartbeat increased. the drumming was almost loud enough to block the women out.

Suddenly those wicked voices stopped. Several "thunks" were heard and then a long silence. With the last drop of courage, Hisoka opened his eyes.

The SSJ member's unconscious bodies were scattered on the ground.

"Ummm Hisoka... Are you alright?" Gon was standing next to him. Since the magician was still crouching they were about eye level.

Killua was standing by him. Tiny electric sparks bounced off his feet. He must have used Godspeed to take out the thieves.

"Hisoka?" Gon asked worriedly.

"Why were you cowering on the floor? You could have easily taken care of them." Killua dusted off his pants.

"Do me a favor Killua, don't tell your brother about this," Hisoka said before his own body hit the floor. Unconscious he couldn't hear Gon concerned voice.

"Just leave him Gon. We are on a mission."

"We can't, there is something wrong with him." he was still shaking Hisoka's shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Its Hisoka, he'll be fine. He was probably playing one of his games."

"He was CRYING Killua!"

This made the young assassin paused. "Fine, we'll take him back. Grab an arm, he's heavy.

Together they started dragging Hisoka out of the forest. "Illumis right, this clown eats to much bubble gum," complained Killua.


	6. Chapter 6

A gift for all those people trapped in their house

Hisoka woke up in a hospital bed. The bright sun shining threw the window was a little blinding but his yellow cat-like eyes soon adjusted. Compared to where he was before this clean hospital room was a big improvement.

"He's up Gon" Killua was sitting across the room in a wooden chair patiently waiting for the other to awaken.

Gon walked in carrying a brown paper bag. He casually tossed a juice box to Killua.

"Morning" when he tossed one to Hisoka the magician shielded his face with his hands. The juice box bounced off his head before landing on his lap.

Killua started laughing while Gon quickly apologized.

"I'm so sorry, that was stupid of me."

"It's quite alright. You just caught me by surprise." Embarrassed Hisoka lowered his eyes.

"So the doctors checked you over. They couldn't find anything wrong. What happened in that forest?"

"I made a small miscalculation. What were you two doing there?"

"We took the job at the hunter association. It was a low risk, so I thought it be a safe way to retrain my nen abilities."

"I heard about that incident with the Ants. I'm jealous you got to fight such strong opponents. Maybe next time you could tell me all about it."

Hisoka slowly stood up. His legs were sore and he moved slower than usual. He was very worried he might slip or fall.

"Thanks for helping me out of that sticky situation. Send me the hospital bill and I'll wire you the money."

"But Hisoka..."

The magician jumped back when a stranger enters the room. It was the doctor.

Seeing his patient's distress the doctor spoke softly and moved slowly.

"Calm down Mr. Marow. I just came to ask if you're going to file a police report. These two young men say you were jumped in the woods."

"N-No that won't be necessary."

Hisoka sidestepped the doctor but was blocked by Killua.

"Your acting stranger than usual. What happened in the woods?" Killua was giving him that stone-cold look. He must have inherited it from his brother. Hisoka would normally get a thrill from that death glare and blood lust but now it scared him. It wasn't full one terror but his stomach felt like he was a middle schooler about to give a grade defining presentation for his strict veteran history teacher.

"Killua if he doesn't want to talk about it, it's fine"

"We are going back there layer Gon. We need all the information we can get."

"NO!" Hisoka shouted. Both boys jumped from his sudden burst. "You can't go back. She will change you too and Illumi will blame me" he grabbed Killua by the shoulders and started shaking him. The younger one was too shocked to stop him "You can't, you cant, you can't " he repeated like a mad man. Killua's head was bobbing back and forth from how violently Hisoka was shaking his shoulders.

"Ok" killua agreed. "Just stop before I barf"

Once Hisoka calmed down he ended up telling the pair everything.

"A nen that can change the characteristics of a person. Iv heard of mind controls abilities but none that can change someone's personality." Killua said.

He turned toward Gon. " Guess it was a good thing we ran into Hisoka first. That kind of nen user could have been really dangerous."

"But it looks she can only use it when the other person swallows her blood." Gon said.

"We need to leave right now. She might still be looking for me." Hisoka spoke with a desperate tone.

"Why do you think that?"

"I killed a few of her friends and she took it pretty hard. Plus she seems like the person that doesn't like to leave loose strings. I know her ability and its requirements.

Killua pulled Gon to the side. "This is none of our business. We should leave before we get mixed up in this mess. Hisoka can take care of himself." he whispered.

"We can't just leave him like this. You saw him. He can't defend himself."

"I can hear you two. I am perfectly able of taking care of my self."

He was about to walk out of the hospital room when he stopped. Turning back he smiled nervously. "Can you boys show me the way out. I've never been here and I'm worried I might get lost."

Gon grabbed his hand. "Sure, its this way." He led him threw the halls and down the stairs. Hisoka refused to take the elevator because he thought it might get stuck or come crashing down. He would jump at the slightest sound, even his own shadow gave him a scare. Gon was patient and encouraged him every step of the way. Killua followed behind, half annoyed, half amused by the situation.

They ended up taking Hisoka back to the inn where they were staying much to Killua's displeasure.

"I have a spare sleeping bag you can use." Gon said.

"Thank you Gon." Hisoka smiled nervously. Being in an unfamiliar environment was putting him on edge.

"I'll call Morel and tell him whats going on. Maybe he can get some more experience hunters to handle things."

Hisoka visibly became more distressed.

"Don't worry, I won't mention what happen to you."

Killua knew that the other had good reason to be worried. If word got out about Hisoka's situation, it would be a race to see who could take his head first. The clown had screwed over a lot of people. Those same people would be the first coming for him.

"We should go too, Richita is the only one who can fix Hisoka."

"Are you sure you want that? This version is a lot less dangerous."

"Hisoka has helped us out in the past. We can't just leave him like this." Gon gave him the biggest puppy eyes in the word. Killu bit his lip. Signing he gave in.

"Fine, he can stay."

Two days had passed before they heard back from Morel. The cake factory had been abandoned. The SSJ members were gone, even the bodies of the dead ones Hisoka had slain were nowhere to be found. The hunters had searched the area but the group of thieves had disappeared without a trace.

Time had done nothing to lessen the effects of the changes made to Hisoka. He was a jittery and trembling mess. They couldn't leave him alone or he would have a panic attack and he refuses to leave the room. One of them had to constantly stay with him and this was starting to overwhelm the young teens.

Hisoka had taken to the habit of wrapping himself up in a big blanket on the sofa and watch cooking shows all day. He claimed that the news was too scary and that even the golf channel would stress him out when the players took a swing.

Gon was sitting next to him on the sofa, enjoying a bowl of cereal. Killua had just returned from visiting his sister.

"So on the kitchen shows your not afraid when the chief grabs a knife?" The silver-haired teen asked.

Hisoka pressed the off button on the remote. " I am now" he sighed.

Gon glared at Killua.

"I swear I didn't do it on purpose."

"That's it." Gon jumped up from the sofa and stood in front of the magician. "Let's go for a walk."

Bitting his lip Hisoka looked down. "I don't think that's a good idea Gon."

Gon didn't get upset. The determination never left his eyes. "Do you want to be like this forever?"

"Of course not but..." he trails off.

"If we cant undo this nen curse than let's rebuild your bravery."

"Do you think that's possible Gon?" Killua asked.

"Why not, Richita said she turns one emotion into another. Hate into love and bravery into fear. By that logic, we should be able to naturally change Hisoka back or at least make it possible for him to function normally. People change all the time and so do their emotions."

"It makes sense in theory. Worth a shot since the SSJ group disappeared."

Gon stuck out his hand to Hisoka. "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you. We can make you brave again, you just have to trust me."

Just like his father Gon could reach a person no matter what kind of dark place they were in. His confidence was comforting and Hisoka found himself grabbing Gon's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

The first trip went rather well. Hisoka had managed to make it down the hotel floors and into the lobby. It was early in the morning and not many guests were up yet. The occasional staff member would walk by them and Hisoka would watch them wearily. Not of them had nen ability and this seemed to be the only reason the magician wasn't cowering, thou he was on edge.

"See that wasn't so bad. You did great. We made it all the way down" Gon encouraged.

"Maybe next time we can take the elevator," Killua said a tone halfway between annoyed and bored.

"Baby steps" Hisoka reminded.

Gon was lead him threw the lobby and was about to pass the front door when Hisoka suddenly stopped. At the entrance, they had a clear view of the outside world.

The sun was shining brightly and the leaves were an array of crimson, gold, and hazel hues. Atum had begun and the wind was just cold enough to be refreshing on such a heated day. This usually lovely sight seemed to bring out Hisoka's anxiety. Gon wasn't sure what Hisoka was seeing but it was frightening enough to stop him in his tracks.

Hisoka took a step back. He was about to dash back to his room when tiny fingers wrapped themselves around his free hand.

"Come on you big baby. It's not that bad." Killua blushed slightly and tugged gently on the magician's hand. "We never mention this to anybody," grumbled the Zoldyck.

Seeing these two boys genuinely try to help him brought Hisoka a type of joy he wasn't familiar with. It wasn't like the joy he got from fighting or the heated pleasure he archived with his adult activities. This feeling was warm and in a sense more pure and clean.

He didn't want to disappoint them and this feeling was enough to push down his fear. Hisoka let them lead him outside.

...

A month had past and Hisoka was slowly making process. He was able to watch the cooking channel. Thou, whenever the chief used a knife it felt more like he was watching a horror movie.

Taking walks had now become a daily ritual for the trio. With both Killua's and Gon's help, Hisoka was able to venture outside. Each time he would make it a little further than the previous time. The boys' encouragement was a huge help. Especially Gon, he was never angry when Hisoka had a panic attack, even when he drew a crowd, he never pushed Hisoka to do more than what he was comfortable with. Gon was patient and kind with him.

While Killua was visiting his sister Gon and Hisoka decided to visit the ice cream shop down the block from the hotel. Well, Gon decided, Hisoka followed because he didn't want to be left alone.

"So, how have things been with your father been?" Hisoka asked. Gon had told him all about his journey with the Ants and how he found his father. He was proud of how strong Gon had become, even if he had to rebuild his nen from scratch.

"He's doing fine. He planning on visiting the black continent soon. Due to political reasons the departure date got pushed back. They are still working things out with the government."

"You don't want to go with him?" Hisoka twirled his thumbs nervously. Gon had helped him so much. Both him and Killua had become a kind of security blanket. The thought of them leaving him alone scared him.

"If I still had my nen I would go but as I am now, Id just get in the way," he said with no sadness, just acceptance.

Hisoka visibly relaxed. "Gon you will get your nen back and you will be strong again. Even stronger than you were before."

Gon smiled. "Thanks, I needed to hear that."

Hisoka's phone suddenly beeped. He had received a notification from the Heaven's Arena.

"What does it say?" Gon asked, noticing how Hisoka tensed up.

Hisoka swallowed hard. "Iv received a challenge."

"You don't have to accept it. Baby steps."

"It's not that... I wish... This isn't fair." Hisoka threw his ice cream on the floor. Angrily he stomped out the store. Gon quickly apologized to the waiter and followed him.

Hisoka was tall and a fast walker, especially when he was mad. Gon had to run after him to catch up.

"Hisoka wait!" Gon latched on to his leg. "Talk to me."

Seeing Gon's puppy eyes he sighed and halted. Taking out his phone he pressed the trash icon.

"Delete" he grumbled.

"Feel better?"

Huffing the magician crossed his arms and shook his head. "No..." he almost sounded like a five-year-old throwing a tantrum. " The challenge was from Chrollo."

Gon instantly understood his frustration. Before all this, Hisoka wanted nothing more than to fight Chrollo.

"Its Ok Hisoka, you'll get your courage back ... someday."


	8. Chapter 8

The last few days have been going great for the trio. Hisoka had made some real progress. He could now walk to the corner store on his own and pick up a few groceries. The hardest part was taking his first step outside, but after that, it gets easier. He always made sure to go early in the morning when it was quiet and there wasn't a lot of people roaming around. Sure he still felt nervous but it wasn't the crippling anxiety he felt at the beginning.

The cashier at the convenience store thought he was mute because he would always toss her the money and practically rush out the store. At first, the people who worked there thought he was rude for throwing the cash but after a few times of observing how jittery and nervous he would behave they figured out something wasn't right about him.

One morning on his daily walks a help wanted sign hanging from a flower shop window caught his eyes. The shop was small, painted pink with white windows and doors and very homely. The mixed scent of dozens of flowers created a serene and soothing atmosphere. Hisoka felt a little safer here than in most parts of town. Something about the array of colors and sweet smells calmed him.

After he literally stopped to smell the roses, the magician quickly made his way back to the hotel. He returned to find the boys playing video games in the living room.

"I'm back. Are rice cakes for dinner ok? I'm stuffing them with fried fish and soy sauce."

"Sounds delicious." Gon called over his shoulders. He refused to move his eyes from the screen.

Hisoka was confident enough to not only cook without the overwhelming fear of burning himself but also using a butter knife.

"Can you make a chocolate cake for dessert?" Killua asked.

"I bought red velvet this time."

"Even better"

Hisoka never thought he would fall into such a mundane lifestyle, much less enjoy it. Even thou those boys were technically protecting him, he had taken the role of caring for them. He cooked, cleaned and even helped Gon with his training.

They all sat together at dinner. Gon and Killua were talking about a show they had seen earlier. Hisoka was happily listing to them and would toss in the occasional comment.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt so comfortable with someone. Hisoka is or was a cold-blooded killer who got his kicks off fighting the toughest opponents he could find. Not a lot of people wanted to get close to a person like that. He had met three...

The first was Illumi. Just like him, he was bred to be a killer. He could connect with Hisoka in that way. They both knew what the other was. Illumi was skilled enough to never underestimate him and strong enough to stand his own against him. The second was Machi. She a brilliant strategist with incredible skills. She had complete faith in her abilities and was mesmerizing. Hisoka knew that every time they met she was developing several strategies to kill him where he stood if he ever stepped out of line. It was thrilling. The last to approach him was Chrollo. He was a genius tactician. His nen capabilities were so powerful he let Hisoka near him, not out of trust but just because he believed the magician could never beat him. Hisoka still longed to crush his arrogance and body under his foot.

Here he had two people willing to help him without getting nothing in return. That was the difference between them and the others. Illumi, Machi and Chrollo, only tolerated him because they wanted to use him. Illumi wanted his help on missions, Machi wanted him to make the spiders stronger and Chrollo wanted to steal his men.

This was probably the first time someone had helped him out of pure kindness. He was grateful to Killua and Gon. These last few weeks have been the best of his life, even if the joy was pure and simple.

Hisoka let out a sigh. He did miss feeling powerful. He missed the enticing blood lust and excitement that came from fighting a strong foe. The thrill running up his spine when he thought he might die or the passion behind each one if his strikes.

The magician had to control his thoughts before his body got too heated.

"I saw a help wanted sign at that flower show east from here. I was considering applying.

"You run out of money already?" Killua asked.

Hisoka had been using his savings to finance their living arrangement.

"My body count will fund much more than just a few weeks in a third-star hotel. Believe me." He said proudly.

"It would be training to help you socialize with people, without having a mental breakdown." Gon said.

"That is correct Gon. I always said you were the smart one."

Killua stuck his tongue out at him. "I'm not walking with you anymore."

"Guess Gon and I will have to eat all the cake by ourselves than."

"Well maybe just down the block"

"You're not going to the interview wearing that, are you?" Gon asked.

Hisoka looked over his clothes. "What's wrong with them?"

"He's right" Killua interrupted. "The pants can be passable but the pink vest and heals gotta go. No elf shoes either."

"How did you know about those shoes? I haven't worn them in years."

"Illumi told me about them. He likes your heals better."

Hisoka saved that little detail away for another time.

"It would probably be a good idea to not wear your makeup and keep your hair jell free" Gon said. "Do you even have a resume?"

"Of course not Gon. What's he gonna write, professional assassin, and sadistic hitman?"

"Under skills, he should write park core and card throwing."

"Under life goals, he should write, 'Killing the leader of the Phantom Troup'" Killua said.

"His interest would be cosplay and murder."

Both boys broke out in hysteric laugher.

"Wait, wait, I think my brother told me he used to be in the circus. He can put ex-carny for the experience part.

Hisoka would eventually have to have a talk with Illumi. The man stressed secrecy so much but apparently, he told everything to his baby brother.

"He can always get a recommendation from Heaven Arena, 'Most bloodthirsty floor master ever'".

Annoyed Hisoka took a deep breath. "Guess nobody is getting cake today."


	9. Chapter 9

After a wardrobe change Hisoka headed down to the flower shop. If he got the job he planned on slowly transitioning to his old style. The owner's daughter was running the shop while her father was away for the afternoon. She was a young but dull-looking girl. Hisoka couldn't find any characteristics worth admiring.

Once she saw him dressed in his white-collar dress shirt and tight pink jeans, she hired him right away. He was thrilled he got the job but it was a shame all the practice he did answering interview questions with the boys went to waste.

Hisoka was surprisingly calm around the girl. She smiled a lot and gave off a friendly atmosphere. She was small and possessed no nen ability. The girl had manners and would politely ask him to do stuff like sweep and move pots around. The work was easy and the scenery did help to calm him down. So far no customers had come in. This was a good thing because he didn't have to socialize with new people before he was comfortable in this new environment.

When her father eventually returned to discover Hisoka was his new employee, he wasn't happy. Apparently he had wanted a girl because a pretty face would bring in more customers. His daughter agued that she had hired a pretty face and that he would bring in plenty of customers.

The whole time they argued Hisoka was tightly gripping the handle of the broom. He was really hoping not to get fired on his first day. The thought of failure never scared him till now. The old him didn't even register failure. As long as he enjoyed himself he never really cared if he completed a mission or not. It was one of the reasons Illumi hated to go on jobs with him. He rather have fun playing with the bodyguards than actually kill the hit. Most times he would be so focused on the fight the target would sneak away. `

In the end the owner conceded to his daughter's wishes. Even though Hisoka now has an arrogant prick that enjoyed bossing him around, the magician was proud of himself. He had set out with a goal and he achieved it. For the next week he would show up to work and practice being around people in a safe and relaxing environment. It was getting easier to be around people.

That was till the majority of the Spiders were marching right towards him. Everything happened so quickly. Hisoka's fighter instincts kicked in. With an effortless leap he jumped over the flower stand and with three long steps reached the shop's entrance. He locked the door knowing full well that it would be useless in stopping them. The act just made him feel better.

The store had a back door but he was positively one of the Spiders would be waiting for him. He chose to climb to the attic and budge gum his way out like a spider. He should have known better than to try and imitate the arachnids because as soon as his feet left the roof he found himself tangled in Machi's tight and sharp strings. The threads squeezed tightly into his wrist and ankles. They dug so deep, blood dripped down the silk lines.

"I wasn't expecting you to actually run away. I thought you charge right at us and take us all on at once." Machi was standing on roof tiles. Her arms were spread out and dozens of threads were wrapped around her fingertips. Those same strings that had him trapped were scattered around the whole area in a web-like pattern.

"Under normal circumstances that's probably what would of happen. You know being the spiders head second really suits your nen ability well."

"What are you planing Hisoka? First, you pursue us for months, and then you drop off the face of the earth without a trace and now you run after seeing us. And what is with the flower shop job? Didn't take you for a florist."

"Ever heard of trying new things?" Hisoka was trying to control his trembling. He couldn't let them find out his secret.

"I'm not naive enough to believe your wising up and leaving us alone."

A voice suddenly interrupted them. "Machi, bring him down," Chrollo called from the ground.

Hisoka felt threads pull him down. "Wait Machi you don't understand."

It was too late. Like a puppet on a string he was lowered into the flower stores alley. It was a den of spiders and unfortunately for him, he was the fly.

Machi positioned him so his arms were tied behind his back and he was elevated from the ground but with his knees bent and ankles raised. This made the six-foot man eye level with most of the group. It also made it impossible for him to get footing and strike one of them, not that he could break free from her threads, but Machi liked to be cautious with all things involving Hisoka.

"You refused my challenge at heavens area. I thought you would jump at the chance to fight me." Chrollo was right in front of him. His sinister glare almost burned from its intensity. "Never thought I get ignored by you."

Chrollo was close enough that Hisoka could feel his breath against him. Never had the Phantom Troupe leader allowed himself to come so close before. Now that he was so near Hisoka wished he was a thousand miles away. Life could really be unfair.

"I-I had better t-things to do" it was difficult keeping his voice straight.

"Is that so?" Chrollo leaned closer. He knew something was off about Hisoka.

Hisoka looked around. He was surrounded by murderous faces. He had to keep Chrollo talking if only to avoid having to fight. His chances were not good.

Doing his best to act like his old self Hisoka sneered. "If I knew playing hard to get would be your trigger I would have done it years ago."

"Your acting differently." He observed.

"Just a little flustered Danchou-Chan. These bindings have me a little hot and bothered." Hisoka let out a moan. He actually enjoyed how Machi's face scrunched in disgust.

Ink black eyes narrowed. "You lost the right to call me that traitor."

"So harsh Danchou. I'll accept your request and we can fight at heavens arena."

"No point if your right here." Chrollo wrapped his hand around Hisoka's throat. Ever so slowly he tightens his grip. "And so venerable.


	10. Chapter 10

Hisoka pulled his head back but Chrollo's grip never budged. It had been over a minute without air and his vision was starting to blur. He could barely make out those dark piercing eyes. Chrollo's smile held so much malice in it.

Turning red Hisoka struggled against the strings binding. He knew he couldn't break them but maybe he could shake Chrollo off him.

"I'm disappointed Chrollo. I thought he put up a better fight." Machi said.

Hisoka had forgotten about the other Troup members.

"Let's chop him up. Uvogin and Pakunoda must be avenged." By the time Feiten finished speaking in his usual slow way, Hisoka turned purple.

Chrollo hadn't moved his attention from Hisoka; the way the other was gasping for breath, how his skin changed shades to a pretty violet and sweat rolled down his cheeks. It was all sickly satisfying to watch. He squeezed harder wanting more than just the visual show. He wanted to hear the traitor wheeze and moan in pain.

He was so concentrated on the sight he didn't notice when several playing cards cut Machi's threads. He did feel when Hisoka punched him straight in the jaw. Luckily the clown hadn't use Ren so the direct blow didn't kill him. It just dropped him on the floor.

Before anyone could react a smoke bomb was thrown at the group. By the time Chrollo recovered from the hit, the fumes were cleared and Hisoka was gone. Nobunaga and Phinks helped him up.

"How did he get away?"

It was that brat from before. I think his name was Gon." Phinks growled.

"I try kill clown" Feiten had his sword out and was fuming. He was so angry he couldn't form correct sentences. "But lightening snatch him" he kicked a nearby trash can. "Second more and he dead"

Chrollo rubbed his face, his cheek was already swelling. He was so focused on Hisoka he had forgotten to use his Ten. It was an incredibly embarrassing mistake. The worst part was he did it in front of his Spiders. Rage, wasn't strong enough to describe the anger he felt. Hisoka had played him again.

The glitter of one of Hisoka's playing cards caught his eyes. The razor card was embedded in the wall. The clown always took those with him thanks to his nen ability. He could use his Bungee gum technique to instantly gather them up after a fight.

Pulling the card out he examined it. The nen surrounding it wasn't Hisoka's. It was just as wild as Hisoka's but it was lighter and more natural. It also lacked the sense of danger that always accompanied the redheads nen. It reminded him of hiking in the mountains and feeling the fresh summer breeze wash over him. Hisoka's nen always gave off a sticky sensation that made most people shiver. On a good day it felt like an endless restlessness, like the roar of a crowd or an active volcano.

Something was off about this whole situation. Hisoka wasn't acting like himself. Chrollo had stared deep into those golden eyes. They were not filled with their usual mischief. Not once did Hisoka display an amused smirk or crooked grin. Despite his big talk he reeked of fear. The feeling was so strong even his nen was quivering

He liked seeing it. He liked it so much he didn't even realize that it was the first time he had seen Hisoka terrified. Fear and Hisoka were two things Chrollo thought were incompatible. The clown despite being an endless source of annoyance was admittedly very tough. He hardly showed signs of discomfort when experiencing extreme pain. Machi told him the man didn't even flinch when his limbs were cut off during one of his arena matches.

Now Chrollo could see how well Hisoka wore fear. Those honey eyes had opened wide, pupils dilating. Chrollo could see his reflection in those shaking orbs. Hisoka's lips looked so soft as they trembled and opened wide trying in vain to get just a breath of air. He was so helpless, so scared as Chrollo was slowly squeezing the life out of him.

Chrollo tried to remember how that slender neck felt. It happen so fast he hardly enjoyed it. He would love to do it again but in a more private environment. He could draw it out too. The feeling of that warm flesh between his fingers. He imagines dragging his nails down the porcelain skin, leaving bloody trails. He would press down hard on Hisoka's throat. This time he'd use both hands. The clown would whimper and squirm again, just like he did this time.

Just before Hisoka lost consciousness he would loosen his grip and let him breathe before pressing down again. Hisoka hands, robbed of nen, would uselessly pull at his own. They would be warm but not as warm as his neck. Chrollo would repeat the process for hours watching as tears pooled in the edge of those now puffy eyes and overflow down his cheeks. This part was a little harder to imagine since he had never seen Hisoka cry.

When he was satisfied he would let go and watch Hisoka crumble to the ground. The man would gasp for breath, his chest rapidly moving up and down. To exhausted to move he would look up at Chrollo with those beautiful fear-filled eyes.

Maybe than Hisoka would call him Danchou-chan again. He wouldn't mind then, especially if it was followed by pleas and begs. He would admire his work. Especially the purple and black marks he left on that once flawless neck. The color would look lovely on Hisoka's pale skin. He wondered if the clown already had bruises on his throat. Chrollo licked his lips. He wanted to see them. They must look beautiful.

"Chrollo?" Machi's voice snapped his back to reality. "Are you alright?".

He couldn't believe what he was thinking. How in the hell did he even think any part of Hisoka could be beautiful. How long had he been in that daydream? All his subordinates were looking at him weirdly. It wasn't till Machi's eye's slid down then quickly darted away that he understood the true horror of the situation. He was pitching a tent and a big one at that.

Quickly he covered himself with his jacket. It disgusted him that he had gotten turned on by the thought of Hisoka. Even if it was a fantasy about making him suffer.

"Is the boss a masochist?" Shizuku asked.

"Shhh" Shalnark warned.

Chrollo turned away from them to hide his blush. They thought he had got turned on from Hisoka punching him. This was much worst than the real reason, but he wasn't about to tell them that either.

"Not judging but just saying if he is, he and Feiten could work something out."

Its official, worst day ever. Chrollo would make sure Hisoka paid for this humiliation. Two times already the clown had made a fool of him today. He would make him scream and beg and... Chrollo's pants started to feel even tighter.

Pulling out his book he turned to a specific page. His nen surrounded the card. As if a gentle breeze was caring it, the card floated and twirled in the air.

"Come on, it is a tracking ability. The card will return to its owner."

"Murder clown" Feiten mumbled.

"Keep your guard up. Something was off with Hisoka" Machi warned.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hisoka was really happy he let Gon play with his cards. Especially when the kid used them as nen practice. He had mastered using his ren and was able to turn the cards into sharp throwing objects. The boys played darts with them when Hisoka went out grocery shopping.

Gon now used them to free him of Machi's threads. The second he hit the floor Killua used God Speed to drag him out the alley. A blink of the eye later Feitan's sword slice the spot he had been. Hisoka was shoved inside a taxi. Gon was already waiting for them in the passenger seat. He ordered the driver to go.

Still shaking it took Hisoka a minute to realize he wasn't dead.

"Looks like we lost them," Killua informed.

"We got really lucky." Gon was already making a call to order four plane tickets.

"Let's pick up my sister and leave this town." Killua turned towards Hisoka. "Are you OK?"

"I-I think so" he rubbed his bruising neck. "How did you guys know I was in trouble?"

"Blossom called us and said a group of weirdly dressed people were chasing you threw the flower shop.

It's a good thing you used me as your emergency call number when you filled out your working papers." Killua said.

"It's a good thing the hotel was so close. We came running. When he arrived Machi was lowering you into the alley. They were all so focused on you they didn't notice us sneaking in. I can't believe we actually made it out of there alive." Gon was giggling with joy. "I missed life and death adventures so much."

"Boys, just one question. Who is Blossom?"

They both stared at him in shock

"She's the owner's daughter... the one who hired you"

"Oh, so her name is Blossom."

"Unbelievable" Killua groaned. "She sent you a welcome gift basket to the hotel."

"Well she doesn't matter now since obviously, I won't be working there anymore. Where are we going anyway?"

"We're going to go lay low in Gon's home town for a while".

"The quicker we leave the better. Chrollo doesn't give up easily." Hisoka looked out the window. He couldn't shake the feeling of helplessness. If it wasn't for Gon and Killua he would have died in that alley.

"Killua, Gon..."

"Yea?"

"Nice smoke bomb, it was really well made. I couldn't see threw it and you used mint to mask our scent. And Gon, good shooting. Your nen is really coming along. You buried that card three inched deep in cement."

"Thanks," both boys said.

Killua was blushing slightly

" What's wrong Zoldyck, not used to praise?" Hisoka teased.

"Shut up!"

…...

"So your Alluka?" Hisoka looked over the small girl dressed in pink. Killua had just walked into a toy store and came back with her in hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

She smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you too Hisoka. Kill talks about you a lot. He calls you the cowardly clown."

Hisoka's smile stiffened. "Is that so..."

"Shhh, don't repeat stuff I tell you in private Alluka."

"Well my dear, I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. I don't know much about you. In fact, Killua didn't even tell me you were around."

"For obvious reasons I have to keep her location a secret. I couldn't trust you before."

"Oh but you trust me now? I'm so touched little Kill." Hisoka teased. he was gonna get his revenge for that cowardly clown name.

Blushing the silver-haired assistance looked out the window. You could practically see the fumes come out his head. "Alluka just remember what I said about not asking him for ANYTHING." There was a deep seriousness in his voice that the girl picked up on.

"I won't Kill" she promised.

"So Alluka, any boys you like?" Hisoka asked.

She let go of Killua's hand and latched on to Gon's arm, surprising everyone. "I'm going to marry Gon"

"Alluka!" Killua had turned even redder. He pulled at his sister's arm put she refused to let go of a blushing Gon.

"Wonderful!" Hisoka clapped his hands. "A union between the Zoldyck's and Freecss's. You'll be the powerhouse couple of the year." He laughed; his revenge complete.

"I forbid it" Killua shouted. Giving up on pulling his sister off the other he decided to start pulling on Gon's other arm instead. Poor Gon was being stretched between them.

"Oh my" Hisoka hummed. "Did I start a love rivalry? And between siblings no less."

The tug a war lasted till they reached the airport. Hisoka had watched them in amusements. His terror of previous events long faded.

They didn't have any bags so check-in was quick. Killua had booked a private plane. They would be boarding soon. The long wait made the magician fidgety. He was scared of flying. The plane looked more like a metal deathtrap. The beating in his heart quickly gained tempo till it was pounding like a drum. He really tried to control himself but it was impossible to stop shaking. His reactions were starting to draw eyes. Gon had to buy him some muscle relaxing pills from the airport gift shop.

Taking the bottle Hisoka rushed into the bathroom. He told the other to wait for him. The last thing he wanted was to have another panic attack in front of them. Practically ripping the lid off he swallowed a handful of pills and washed it down with water from the sink.

"Everything is fine. It's just a plane. You've flown hundreds of times before." Hisoka paced around the bathroom. "Things were going so well. Its Chrollo's fault. He's the reason I can't calm down."

Feeling sick the clown drank more sink water. He also splashed some in his face. The pills were working, he could breathe normally again. Actually, he was feeling pretty tired.

Feeling extremely dizzy the manipulator sat down not caring if it was on an airport bathroom floor. If his head didn't hurt so much, then he could have seen how big of a red flag that was for him. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the bathroom door opening.


	12. Chapter 12

Once again Hisoka found himself waking up lying on a white bed in an equally white hospital room, but this time a mask was over his face pumping oxygen into his lungs and an IV needle in his arm providing fluids. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel the uncomfortable bright light. His mouth was incredibly dry and his throat was sore.

"What do you mean his panic attack caused the pills to circulate faster in his system? These pills are made for people who have panic attacks. I counted the pills too, he didn't even take that many."

Hisoka recognized Killua's voice. He was yelling at someone.

"Come down young man," said a woman. "The doctor is just trying to help your friend."

"These pills are incredibly strong. It only takes a few to overdose" another foreign male voice said.

Oh, so he overdosed on pills. Pathetic, Hisoka thought.

"After we pumped his stomach his vitals stabilized."

That would explain why his throat hurt so much. They stuck a tube down his mouth. Then again he did nearly get chocked to death earlier today or was it yesterday? How long has he been knocked out?

"He should make a full recovery. I would recommend checking him into a rehabilitation clinic if this a common thing for him."

"Don't try to blame him. The warning on these pills are vague and misleading"

Hisoka heard the bottle of pills being thrown at the wall and smiled. He didn't realize Killua worried so much about him, or would defend him so fiercely. Later he would make sure to tease him over it.

"It's not the doctor's fault Killua, its mine" Gon said. "I should have gone with him. I knew he was having a panic attack but I let him go off on his own. I thought I was respecting his pride because he wanted to bare it alone. He didn't want us to see him like that and I didn't stop him. He almost died because of it."

Hisoka wanted to tell Gon it wasn't his fault. It was an accident, but those pills must still be affecting him because his body felt too heavy to move, much less speak. Killua beat him to it.

"It's not your fault Gon. Hisoka almost dies on a daily bases. It's his thing. If you want to blame something blame those tiny warning labels. They're not even red or in bold."

A small chuckle notified them that the magician was awake.

"Hisoka are you ok?" Gon asked worriedly.

He could only respond with a nob.

"Doctor said the numbness should wear off in a few hours so try not to move," Killua informed.

Hisoka looked around. It didn't look like the hospital he first woke up in.

"We are still at the airport. They have a tiny hospital here. We didn't have enough time to take you to the other one but luckily they had all the tools needed to treat you. You've been out for twelve hours."

Hisoka's eyes widen. They needed to leave now. The phantom troupe would find them soon.

"Don't worry we still haven't been found yet. Killua is constantly surveying the area." Gon placed a cold folded towel on his forehead.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to go do another round and check on my sister." said assassin said before leaving.

He looked towards Gon "W-we need -to go" Hisoka managed to say.

"We are, we needed the doctor's permission before we could leave. He wouldn't sign you over till you woke up." Gon brought over a wheelchair.

Using his nen Gon carefully picked up Hisoka and transferred him to the chair, much to the embarrassment of the older male.

"Killua and Alluka will meet us on the plane. We should be in the air in less than half an hour.

A sleepy-eyed nurse came in pushing a food cart. "Mr. Frezze, here are the release papers for your friend." She gently pulled the oxygen mask off Hisoka. "As protocol demands, I will accompany you to the plane and perform one last check of his vitals."

"Do you have to? I can take him by myself."

"Sorry, but its a mandatory procedure." She pulled out a needle and injected the contents into Hisoka's IV cable. "This is to make sure he doesn't have any more panic attacks on the plane. He should fall asleep for the duration of the flight."

Admittedly that was probably for the best. He could already feel himself getting nauseous just thinking about flying.

The nurse also handed Gon two plastic containers of apple sauce. "Make sure he eats one when he wakes up. It will help him gain back his strength. You can have the other one."

"Thank you, I haven't eaten since we've been here." Gon opened the container and slurp down the apple sauce.

Hisoka would have reminded him of his manners if he wasn't so sleepy. Those sedatives work fast, faster than the pills.

Gon started to push Hisoka down the hall while the nurse followed closely behind pushing the IV bag.

"So where are you guys going?" The nurse asked.

"Just visiting my hometown" Gon replied.

"That's nice, and does your friend often get these panic attacks?"

"No" Gon yawned. "There now, he recently went threw some trauma." He looked down at Hisoka who had already fallen asleep. "He used to be the bravest guy in the world. Nothing scared him. He was getting better but than there was... an accident. I think all the process we made was destroyed because of it."

"What kind of trauma did Hisoka go threw?"

Gon rubbed his eyes, he hadn't slept in a full day and it was getting to him. "It happened in a fight... wait how do you know his..." Gon fell to the floor. His head felt so heavy he could barely lift it. The nurse looked down at him with empty eyes.

"Don't worry, its just sedative." The nurse grabbed the handles of Hisoka's chair and started pushing him down the hall. Now behind her Gon could see the needle-like devices in her neck.

"Thanks for the plane and don't worry, well take good care of Hisoka". The voice that came out her mouth wasn't hers but a man. It was cheery and oddly playfully for the situation.

"No, stop" Gon helplessly watched as the nurse took his friend away.

...,.

Chrollo waited in the plane with the rest of the Phantom Troupe. The planes staff has quickly been disposed of and tossed out the door. Chrollo sat near the window looking just as composed and in control as he always appears. Inside he was anxiously waiting for Shalnark to return with their prey.

He didn't have to wait long because the blond man came up the ramp pushing an unconscious Hisoka.

"Special delivery" he chuckled. Feitan was about to slice into Hisoka but Chrollo held up his hand ordering stopped him. The smaller man grumbled and sat on the other side of the lounge.

"Why was he even in the medical center? If he had just taken the plane earlier we would have lost him." Machi asked. She flicked the unconscious man's forehead. Shalnark handed her a folder.

"He was having a panic attack and overdosed on pills."

Phinks laughed. "Was he that terrified of us finding him? Guess he's all talk and no bark."

Shalnark shook his head. "I couldn't get all the details but according to the kid, Hisoka was in some fight that resulted in his odd behavior."

Chrollo was assessing each possibility he could think of. Was it possible Hisoka lost a fight so bad it scarred him mentally? It seemed unlikely. This had to be a result of a special nen ability. Maybe a manipulator or specialist. Whoever this mystery person was, they had to be quite skilled to get the drop on Hisoka. He was reluctant to admit it but the clown was a skilled fighter.

"I left the nurse back there. I figured we don't need her anymore."

"Any trouble?" Chrollo walked up to them. Crouching down he stared intensely at the sleeping man. Hisoka looked so peaceful. The clown had no idea what kind of situation he was in. He went to sleep thinking he was in the care of his friends. Imagine his shock when he wakes up chained in a cold dark cell. Chrollo couldn't wait to see the confusion and fear consume him when the clown realized where he was. His eyes wandered down to the other's neck. He smiled seeing the dark black and red marks he had put there himself. They were just as pretty as he envisioned. Chrollo resisted the urge to caress the bruised skin in front of his spiders.

"Nope, everybody trusts nurses." Shalnark parked Hisoka in a corner. "Machi's drug worked like a charm. They both fell right asleep, thou the little boy lasted longer than Hisoka."

"The baby Zoldyck is still around" Phinks warned.

"Get us off the ground Shalnark. Machi, bind him" Chrollo ordered.

Chrollo sat back down on the sofa and started reading one of his books. Occasionally his eyes would drift back to Hisoka.

...

Hisoka started to stir five hours later. He woke up to a pulsing pain around his hands. Threads were wrapped around his wrist pinning them to the armrest of the wheelchair. With his mind still foggy he barley felt the needle pierce his skin. A petite hand was holding his arm still.

"Machi?" he whispered. That pink hair was unmistakable.

"Shhh, sleep while you still can." she looked towards her fellow Phantom Troupe members. Besides Chrollo, many they had fallen asleep. The leader was watching them carefully but did not attempt to make his presence known.

"My wrist, they hurt" he wined.

"Why are you acting so weird?"

Hisoka managed a chuckle "I pissed off the wrong women". He looked at his swollen skin again. "Please..."

Machi sighed and loosened the threads. Hisoka would go threw plenty of pain later. Chrollo was planning to let Feitan interrogate him.

"Thank you," he said uncharacteristically. "Are the kids still alive?"

"Yes," she confirmed.

He let out a relieved sigh before falling asleep again.

Hisoka looked different without his makeup. Admittedly he was an attractive man. Such a shame he wouldn't be this pretty for long. Then again maybe not, she had noticed that Chrollo hasn't taken his eyes off Hisoka. As brilliant tactician as she was, even she couldn't make sense of this. Or maybe she just didn't want to admit their admired and loved leader craved such a depraved individual. All she knew was that Hisoka sounded pretty cute when wines.


	13. Chapter 13

It's been a while since I updated and it'll be another awhile before I update again. So I made this chapter especially long. I might have the next chapter out before Christmas. Don't forget to review it.

Hisoka wished he had woken up in another hospital bed, not this dark and damp room. He was tied to the wheelchair by what he assumed was Machi's threads. The last thing he remembered was being pushed by Gon towards the plane. He didn't know how he got into this situation and he wasn't even sure that Gon, Killua, and Alluka were even alive. For the first time in his life, Hisoka felt concerned over the well being of someone other than himself. He knew the trio were powerful but still much too green to handle the Phantom Troupe in a head-on fight.

The room was dimly lit and he couldn't see much of his surroundings. It was cold and smelled old and moldy. Under his hand, he saw Chrollo's book, The Bandit's Secrets. A familiar menacing aura manifested beside him. He attempted to turn his head and face his captor but a hand harshly gripped his hair, firmly holding him in place. Hot breath blew against his skin. It was followed by a soft but menacing voice.

"Morning sleeping beauty. I hope you like your accommodations, only the best for our runaway traitor." His captor spoke slow and confident. The amusement and self-satisfaction were spread thickly on each word.

Chrollo was behind Hisoka. He was crouching over him. He slightly bent Hisoka's head to the side so he could rest his jaw between his victim's shoulder and collar bone. Chrollo usually never came this close to him.

"Where am I?"

"Not important" Chrollo hummed.

Hisoka was about to ask another question but he spoke again.

"What is important are the lives of your little friends. Gon and Killua right?" Chrollo was pleased with how Hisoka's eyes widen in panic and how the redhead bit his bottom lip nervously.

"From what Snarlark said, you've grown very close to them. I'm honestly surprised, then again Machi always said you were a pedophile."

"Don't you dare hurt them Chrollo" Hisoka growled. He rocked back in his chair trying to free himself. His efforts were met with a harsh pull of his hair. Chrollo ripped a few strands out.

"That all up to you Hisoka. If you want those boys to live than for once in your life do what you are told."

All the fight in the magician drained. Chrollo was disappointed with how fast Hisoka settled down.

"What do you want?" Hisoka sounded so defeated. Chrollo didn't reply, instead, he tapped the sides of his book under Hisoka's hand.

Understanding Hisoka formed a small rope of bungees gun and used his fingers to flick it at the brick wall. He slowly pulled on it, dragging the wheelchair a foot across the room. He hoped Chrollo would stand up and back away but instead the man followed him. His head never leaving its resting spot on Hisoka's shoulder.

"Good boy," Chrollo petted his head. "Now tell me again why you called it Bungee Gum?"

Hisoka didn't respond, even when Chrollo pulled his head up by his hair. Smiling sadistically the thief whispered into his ear "I guess I'll go tell Feitan he can have fun with those boys." He started to slowly walk away. He didn't make it to the fourth step before he heard Hisoka's desperate voice.

"W-when I was a child I could never afford candy but one day I found a pack of gum called Bungee Gum. I chewed on it for days after the flavor disappeared. It was the best thing Iv ever ate." he hung his head down low. His humiliation only grew when Chrollo petted his head like he was some dog.

"It's not so hard to follow order now is it." Chrollo teased.

Hisoka couldn't feel his nen being stolen but his bungee gum disappearing was enough to prove that it was gone. Chrollo took back his book and finally backed away from him.

"Thank you Hisoka, for your generous donation to my arsenal of nen abilities."

Hisoka swallowed hard as Feitan entered the cell.

"Don't kill him and nothing Machi can't fix" Chrollo told the small interrogator. "Stop as soon as he tells you what we need. That's an order".

Nobbing the shortest member of the Phantom troupe waiting for his leader to leave the room before approaching. He carried with him a large gym bag. It was almost bigger than himself.

"Iv been looking forward to this" Feitan smiled behind his jacket collar.

...

Chrollo waited anxiously in the meeting room. Currently, the team had taken up residents in an old military base. The structure was built like a castle and located a few miles away from the cost in a small desert. It was one of their many bases where they hid their stolen treasures before selling them to the highest bitter.

Machi had been watching him fidget nervously and was getting annoyed.

"If you wanted to torture him why did you give the job to Feitan?"

Chrollo just looked at her. "Ever seen Feitan pout?"

"...No"

"It's one of the saddest things I have ever seen. He called dips on being the first to torment Hisoka months ago. I couldn't say no."

"He is very effective at interrogating. Though Hisoka can be difficult I'm sure Feitan will break him. Though it will probably take hours, maybe days.

Ten minutes later a very pouty and depressed Feitan walked into the room. With how miserable he looked they assumed he failed to extract any information.

"He told me everything" he grumbled

"Then why do you look so down?"

"As soon as I took out a pair of plyers he started talking. I didn't even get to torture him."

...

Feitan filled them in on the whole story Hisoka had told him. The clown was under the influence of a nen specialist who had managed to convert his bravery into fear. The boys who accompanied him were trying to rebuild his courage. Hisoka had been living with them for a few weeks.

"Before the chain user, I would have had my doubts that nen abilities like that existed," Machi said. "Are you sure Hisoka isn't playing with us? This could be an elaborate plan of his."

Feitan shook his head. "I know fear. Hisoka's fear was real." he looked towards his leader who was deep in thought.

"He fears the nen user Rachita is still looking for him."

"I hope she comes. Her ability sounds interesting and very useful." Chrollo stood up. "She took all Hisoka's courage but left the rest of him the same... I can have fun with this" he whispered the last part to himself.

Feitan turned to leave "Phinks and Nobunaga are going to love this" he chuckled.

"I have a few more questions for Hisoka" Chrollo stated before starting to walk in the direction of the cells. Everyone notices the little kick he had in his step and the small smile he wore.

"Are you going to dispose of him after?" Machi asked.

"I let you know when I come back" he smirked.

...

Chrollo walked into his prisoner's cell. Hisoka was still tied to the wheelchair. The redhead had his head down. When he realized he wasn't alone be looked up.

"Come to kill me, or do you plan on releasing me to live the rest of my life nenless like all your other victims? Hope it's the first, can't stand the thought of you using my nen."

"That's surprising sassy for someone who lost their courage."

"She had the decency to leave me my sarcasm and wit." He bit his lip slightly as Chrollo came closer. It was all talk. Hisoka was shaking in his seat.

Now knowing the full situation the spider leader had complete control and they both knew it. Surprisingly Chrollo cut his bindings.

"Stand" he ordered.

Hisoka rubbed his wrist. "No I'm quite comfortable here" truth was Hisoka doubted his legs could support him. They wouldn't stop shaking

Chrollo grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the chair. Hisoka was right, his legs couldn't support him. The hand on his shirt was the only thing stopping him from falling.

"You're not like me. You wouldn't survive without your nen. Even with it you barely survived. Feitan told me how those boys rescued you. What do you think will happen now that you're powerless?"

"You think I don't know that!" Hisoka tried in vain to push him away.

"Let's make a deal then." Chrollo slammed him against the wall.

With a whimper, the magician slides down till he was on the ground. Without his nen to shield himself his body took the full force of the impact.

Chrollo was in front of him. He sat down on Hisoka's lap. His hands once again found their way to the other's pink hair.

"I'll let you stay here. I'll provide you with everything you need to survive comfortably and make sure no one kills you. You can even roam around the building if you want but in exchange..." Chrollo licked his lips. "You follow all my orders"

Hisoka was surprised when he felt lips on his neck. Chrollo was leaving soft pecks over his skin.

"I'm not one of your spiders." He growled.

"I know. You don't deserve to be one either."

D-Do I have a choice?" he gasped when Chrollo bit him hard.

"Not really," Chrollo said nonchalantly. His hands slid under Hisoka's shirt. "It's either that or you stay locked up in here. I won't let you die and take your powerful nen ability with you. You will live, barely. I'll still do whatever I want with you. At least with the first option, I'll consider your comfort."

Hisoka hissed when Chrollo scrapped his nail over his nipple. "Don't get confused thou, both alternatives come with plenty of pain. I like to play rough." he grinds his hips against the others. "And judging from how hard you are I guess you like it that way too.

"You're letting me pick my cage."

"Exactly" Chrollo stood up. He undid his belt and pulled out his shaft. It was already hard. He knelt in front of Hisoka's face. "Your lips are ending up around my cock. It's your choice whether you keep your teeth or not."

Still sitting on the ground, he looked at the cock in front of him than at its owner. Chrollo was staring at him expectantly. That smug smirk never left his face.

"What about the kids?"

"Never had them. We left them alive and unharmed at the airport."

"You're a real jerk, you know that."

"I'v been called worst. Make your choice before I decided for you." Chrollo couldn't hide the eagerness in his voices. Having Hisoka look up at him from the ground was intoxicating. The whole situation had him on a power high. He needed Hisoka's mouth around him now.

"Do your spiders know how depraved you are? What will they say if they knew their leader was getting so excited for the man that betrayed them?"

"We can ask them later if you want."

"But-"

"CHOOSE HISOKA" Chrollo rubbed the tip against the other's cheek. He was so aroused it was starting to get painful.

Hesitantly the redhead stuck his tongue out to lick the tip. If he looked up he would have seen the gleam in those black eyes. After a few shy laps, he felt confident enough to take the tip into his mouth. It wasn't the first time Hisoka had done something like this but it was the first time he had been forced to.

Chrollo let out a please sigh. It felt so good feeling those soft lips surround his member. Hisoka had pretty plump lips. In general, he was a very attractive man. He remembered Susaki mentioning how Hisoka was so handsome, once to Machi. The group's doctor had only rolled her eyes. At the time Chrollo hadn't agreed. Hisoka was always hovering around him creepily. All his good traits were always drowned out by his personality.

Now Chrollo could see what Shizuku was talking about. Without his makeup, Hisoka was very attractive. The man was tall and slender but at the same time muscular and thick. Chrollo wanted to see those hips shake and twirl for him. The magician would probably make an excellent dancer.

Hisoka had been blessed with feminine and masculine features that complimented each other well. Long eyelashes and even longer legs gave him such a delicate appearance. He had well-toned arms, earned from years of hard training. A tiny waist that only emphasizes his fat hips and juicy thighs. Soon those same legs would be wrapped around his waist. He had piercing cat eyes that shined like gold. Chrollo thought they were even nicer than the Kruta's. He considered putting them in a jar so he could look at them whenever he wanted.

Any doubts about keeping Hisoka melted when the other started to swirl his tongue. At first, it was cute seeing him nervously lick his cock. Now things were finally getting heated. Chrollo gave a small roll of his hips. Surprisingly Hisoka didn't gag from the sudden push.

"Just like that, keep moving your tongue" Chrollo fingers curled around red locks. "You should look like this more often. Your hair looks so much better down and that clown make up did you no favors. Kinda miss the star and teardrop." Chrollo rubbed his thumb over where the marks usually were.

Hisoka pulled back to breathe. Precum dripped out his gasping mouth. His eyes were wide with fear and anger. Even without his courage, he managed to glare up at the other.

"Who said you could take a break" Chrollo pulled his head back. Hisoka didn't have the strength to escape his gasp or to stop him from shoving his cock down his throat. The Spider's leader started thrusting his hips. He showed no sympathy when the redhead gagged.

"Open your mouth more and you won't choke," he said coldly.

Hisoka eventually obeyed. His body went limp and he relaxed his throat and let Chrollo do what he wanted.

"Good just like that" the thief was fucking his mouth with no regard to how the other felt. All he cared about was his gratification.

"Your mouth is useful for something after all." he gave a partially hard thrust just to see Hisoka's eyes widen in pain.

"Remember Hisoka a gentleman always swallows." he thrust harder. His hips snapping forward relentlessly.

Salvia and pre-cum were dripping out the side of the redhead's mouth. Mirascouly Hisoka hadn't cried yet.

Chrollo lasted two minutes more before coming. He was even more satisfied when he felt Hisoka swallow around him. He gently petted Hisoka's head in encouragement.

"Your mine Hisoka" he growled possessively. "Your one of my treasures now" Chrollo let Hisoka fall to the ground. The man was still wheezing and coughing. The sight of the broken man caused heat to grow in his core. He could feel his shaft start to take an interest again.

While Hisoka was still dazed he pulled down his pants, leaving him in his shirt and vest. The article of clothing was tossed to the side. He admired the ginger's fair and porcelain skin. It was soft to the touch and very smooth.

"Guess you are a true redhead." He ran his hand across the soft velvet curls. Hisoka shuddered. "I owe Machi 1000 jeni"

It wasn't surprising that Hisoka trimmed and shaped his pubic hair. The other was always very hygienic and clean. "In the future, I would like you to completely shave down here. I like my partners smooth and hairless."

"You're not even trimmed" Hisoka snapped.

Chrollo ignored him in favor of wrapping his hand around the base of Hisoka's cock. The appendage was long and thick just like the rest of the transmuter. It was already half-hard and the skin was light pink.

"Not a bad tool you have here," he said That's lazily stroked it. He ran his finger over the sides and rubbed the tip with his thumb. The length twitched with every touch. It quickly grew in his hand.

Even when Hisoka was rock hard he continued to resist by pushing against Chrollo's chest.

"Don't touch me anymore."

Chrollo laughed before slapping Hisoka's hand away and continuing his ministrations. "That's not your decision." he squeezed hard making Hisoka moan. "Can you even blame me? It's such a nice cock. Of course, I want to play with it."

Hisoka turned onto his side, temporarily escaping the other grasp. Soon he felt a hand slide up and down his hips and thighs. Chrollo was right next to him. He could feel his breath on his skin. It practically burned.

Hisoka curled into himself and bit one of his knuckles to silence himself. Chrollo had found one of his nipples and was twirling it between his fingers. The numb had hardened.

"Please, no more" he begged as he was turned over on his back.

A cruel laugh answered his pleas. Like a predator, Chrollo was crouched over him. His eyes were so hungry as they roamed over him. Hisoka had never seen orbs so black. It felt like they were going to swallow him up.

"Poor pet, this is just the beginning."

Chrollo's erection brushed against his thigh. Heat radiated off the pulsating organ. It moved lower till he felt it at his entrance. It gave several experimental nudges against the ring of muscles. Each poke made Hisokas heart jump.

"I know you like pain so the lack of prep won't bother you so much." Chrollo started to push. He was about to ease his way in when Hisoka started to thrash around.

"I said no" Hisoka tried to kick him but Chrollo caught his leg. He threw it over his shoulder and pinned the redhead between him and the floor. A nenless Hisoka was easy to overpower.

"You were doing so well. What a shame" The hand that wasn't holding down his leg cupped his cheek. "Guess you want to stay locked up here. Ill have Feitan install some chains after were done." Chrollo sadistically smiled while looking into those beautiful fear-filled orbs.

"NO!" Hisoka finally let out the tears he had been holding in. "I'll be good"

Chrollo didn't think Hisoka could get any cuter. The ginger male wrapped his arms around himself and was looking up with such desperation. Those tears were everything Chrollo imagined and more. He wanted to see how far he could make the other go. If he pushed hard enough, would Hisoka crumble in front of him?

"Prove it."

Very slowly Hisoka's hands slide under his own thighs. Red in the face with embarrassment he held open his legs for Chrollo.

"Hold that pose I want to take a picture."

Hisoka obeyed. He felt so exposed and venerable but he feared Chrollo's threats more. Terror won over pride and he was so ashamed of it.

"Good, just like that" Chrollo used his phone to take several pictures. "Look into the camera" he ordered. Hisoka's flushed face made a nice screen saver.

"Please" Hisoka sobbed.

This caught Chrollo by surprise. "Say it again" he put down the phone and made himself comfortable between Hisokas legs.

"Please st-argh" he choked on his scream as his body split apart.

Chrollo slowly sunk into him. Muscles opened up to accommodate him. The splinter stretched to its limits around his cock. Hisoka's body fought him every inch of the way but soon his member was completely encased in the redhead's warmth. It felt heavenly

Hisoka spasmed as he was forced to stretch around his length. Chrollo had just pushed in with no preparation. He could feel the other reach deep inside him. To have someone forcefully touch his most intimate area was just as painful emotionally as physically. He had never gone through anything like this. The overwhelming feeling of helpless mixed with dread acted as a numbing agent. At least he was less aware of this situation.

Once settled Chrollo took a moment to savor his victory. He had officially made Hisoka his bitch. The clown was quietly whimpering under him but did not dare to raise a finger to stop him. He had his ass full of his cock and could only take it, literally.

He gave several experimental thrusts before developing a stable rhythm. It was a little hard to move properly because his most sensitive organ was being gripped too tightly. The lack of preparation was a mistake. Later he would have to treat himself for rug burns.

Hisoka was uncharacteristic quiet. He wasn't crying anymore, even when Chrollo dug his nails into the other thighs. Instead, he was looking confused and anxious. Moments ago he was completely terrified. Chrollo wasn't sure he liked the change.

"What's with that face?" When Hisoka didn't answer Chrollo increased his thrusting making the man under him start moaning softly. Grabbing those thick hips with enough force to leave bruises he aimed for Hisokas sweet spot, just to hear the other cry out in forced pleasure. Now Hisoka was making a much better expression. His cheeks were a rosy pink and his eyes were open wide. In those orbs, you see the inner battle he was having with himself to resist the pleasure. He was losing.

Chrollo's cock felt incredibly good drilling his long-time enemy but what was really arousing was the complete control he had over the other. He could cut open Hisokas stomach and pull out his insides and Hisoka would just have to endure.

"I didn't think you'd feel this good. Every time I pull out your slutty hole sucks me back in. It's so greedy"

Hisoka responded with a groan. As much as he tried Hisoka couldn't hold his voice in. Chrollo was hitting his prostates mercilessly. Every squeak, gasp and moan were dragged out of him. The wonderful sensation of pleasure and pain drove his nerves into overdrive. He felt himself losing touch with reality. Who was fucking him and why was becoming less and less important. What mattered was that bliss feeling that shot threw his body every time his sweet spot was hit.

"Masochistic slut." Chrollo was sweating and panting along with Hisoka. The sound of skin slapping against skin accompanied their ragged and heated voices.

Chrollo grabbed Hisoka's neck and brought him close. He kissed him rough and deep. Tongues clashes, one dominant and demanding, and the other meek and willing to submit. Chrollo bit Hisoka's lip hard enough to draw blood. He loved how the redhead moaned into the kiss.

"Such a good slut. So willing to please" If possible Chrollo started thrusting faster. "Willing to lay on your back and spread those beautiful legs." The thief once again started to stoke Hisoka. "I'm going to reward you. Cum till you cry"

Shamefully Hisoka came before Chrollo. His seed spilled on his chest. Chrollo gave him a minute of rest before he started to rocket his hips again. That sensitive nerve inside Hisoka was getting another beating.

"I said cum till you cry" he squeezed tightly on the limp cock. A few strokes had the now hypersensitive organ hard again. Similar to his cock Hisoka was practically weeping from the overstimulation.

"S-Stop" Hisoka tried to push him away. It was liking trying to move a cement wall

"But you are so hard. Your body needs a second round and probably a third too." licking his lips he tightens his grip.

Chrollo pulled out and made Hisoka lay on his belly. He bent one of his arms behind his back and pinned him to the ground. Two long and slender fingers replaced his member inside. They explored the hot and twitching walls till they found their target. Hisoka screamed when nails dug into his prostate. Those fingers pressed and rubbed his sweat spot till his pleases and begs turned unto unrecognizable gasps and moans.

"You like getting your prostates milked? I can keep this up all day."

"No -more"

"You want more? Of course babe" He pressed harder and rubbed faster.

Hisoka threw his head back, his jaw hung open, his body trembled and he closed his eyes tightly. Such shameful sounds were coming out of his mouth. His over sensitive body trembled with each stroke.

"That's right, just like." Chrollo encouraged. " You look so much better moaning for me like the wanton whore you are."

Chrollo was having immense fun toying with the other's body. The way Hisoka squirmed and wiggled in his grasps was so satisfying. He stretched his fingernails open wide and played with the warm walls. Hisoka seemed to enjoy having his pleasure spot rubbed and toyed with. He liked when it was stoked, though he did enjoy a good jab every once in a while. It would catch the clown by surprise and make him sob or whimper.

"Be a good boy and cum. Fighting me will only make it worst" he never lead up. The continuous stimulation was driving Hisoka mad. Drool slid out his mouth and collected on the floor. The puddle kept growing.

Hisoka eyes rolled back as another orgasm washed over him. Chrollo continued to finger him as he climaxed. His back arched and he stretched out his legs as far as they would go. The sticky strands landed on the floor.

Still, in the thief's arms, Chrollo once again gave him a few moments of rest. He held the trembling from close to his body before climbing on top of him and entering him again. His engorged member stretching him wide and impossibly deep. Hisoka wasn't as tense as the first time but his body still clamped down hard.

Chrollo rode him hard. Skin slapped against each other and Hisoka was still making those desperate and now breathless moans. Both of them were drenched in sweat. Time seemed to cease to exist. It was just a blend of sensations.

Hisoka was bright red. Black and purple bruises covered his body. Between his thighs, he had several bite marks and he had a headache from how much his hair was pulled. His back stung from the deep scratches and with all the dark marks his body looked like he was attacked by Shizuku's vacuum. Chrollo had not been a gentle lover. It didn't matter that Hisoka hadn't resisted him.

Another puddle of blood, sweat and cum had formed between his legs. Chrollo had cum twice already and was going for a third. Hisoka lost track of how many times Chrollo had made him cum.

Chrollo was so close to cumming but he wanted to push Hisoka over one last time. He grabbed onto those wide hips and started a fast and almost brutal pace.

"Chrollo" Hisoka threw his head back moaning. His fingernails scratched against the cement floor. Chrollo was seated between his legs. With how tight the other was holding onto him he couldn't escape the onslaught of sensations coursing through his body. He was so sensitive from his multiple orgasms. Every time he cum, Chrollo would fuck him through it. There were no breaks. No matter how much he tried he couldn't get away from the pleasure he felt with each deep and hard thrust.

"Shh just enjoy the ride babe" Chrollo would whisper into his ear when Hisoka's whimpers would get too loud. This mocking gesture of comfort was usually followed by his hips snapped forward with an especially hard thrust.

Chrollo had switched to fucking him on his back. It was a surprise when Hisoka wrapped his legs around him. Those meaty limbs were long and firm. It was hard to tell who was holding down who when Hisoka squeezed him.

Hisoka's face was flushed and his eyes have gleamed over. He was snapping his hips back to meet Chrollo's thrust. The fear was gone and was left was a moaning drooling mess.

Chrollo smiled and cupped his face. The pink-haired man didn't pull away. He leaned into the touch and moaned.

"Did you finally go insane from overstimulation?" He pushed his thumb into Hisoka's mouth and smirked when the other sucked the digit. When he pulled away the clown wined from the loss of contact.

"What a sinful face. This look suits you."

Hisoka showed no sign of evening recognizing him. He only clung to Chrollo.

This time they came together. Chrollo leaned over Hisoka catching his breath. Those lovely legs were still squeezing him tight as Hisoka road off his probably eighth orgasm. Chrollo had lost count too and Hisoka had been shooting blanks for awhile.

Even when Hisoka let him go he still didn't move. Instead, he watched as his cum dripped around his cock and out of Hisoka's well used hole. The way it slid down his cheeks looked so right.

"You alive?"

Hisoka chose to turn his head to the side and looked at the wall. He had come down from his lust-filled high and couldn't stand to look at Chrollo. He did wince when his exposed neck was kissed.

"You're cute when you pout."

"Are you planning on staying inside me all day?" he said annoyed.

"It's not an unpleasant idea. Might go for another round." it was so satisfying seeing the panic return to those yellow eyes.

"You seemed really into it at the end."

"Shut up"

"You had that excited look on your face, like the one you get during a good fight except this one was more relax. No, that not the word to describe it. It looked purer. Like your unfiltered desire bared open. Do you always make that face during sex?"

"Please shut up" Hisoka moaned.

After enjoying the warmth around him for a few more minutes Chrollo pulled out. A trail of white fluid followed after him. It had streams of pink mixed with it.

Now free Hisoka turned onto his side and carefully lifted himself to a sitting position. His arms were shaking and could barely support his weight.

"I meant what I said. You can walk around the building. The only rule is that you have to obey everything I say."

Hisoka didn't respond. Chrollo stood up and zipped his pants back on.

"There is a shower upstairs but give me half an hour to inform the troupe that I let you loose."

"You're a bastard."

Chrollo chuckled. "Considering everything you've put me through I thought I was being rather kind. Besides, I don't think you totally hated everything I did to you."

Hisoka chose to ignore him in favor of redressing. When he was done Chrollo had already gone.

"I'm so screwed" he groaned.


End file.
